Our Inner Fire Goes Out
by vegetasbubble
Summary: Eric Northman is many things: he is the co-owner of a successful bar, has been a fire fighter for almost five years and is in love with his best-friend's younger sister. But when tragedy strikes and Eric is forced home, will he be able to confront a lost friend and a girl he thought hates him, only to realise she had pined for him as much as he has her. All Human. POV story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Our Inner Fire Goes Out

**Author:** vegetasbubble

**Rating:** M / Mature

**Summary:** Eric Northman is many things: he is the co-owner of a successful bar, has been a fire fighter for almost five years and is in love with his best-friend's younger sister. But when tragedy strikes and Eric is forced home, will he be able to confront a lost friend and a girl he thought hates him, only to realise she had pined for him as much as he has her. All Human. POV story with flashbacks.

**Authors Notes:** (1) I do not own True Blood or Sookie Stackhouse Southern Vampire Mysteries fandoms. I only borrow the characters and place them in interesting situations for my own pleasure. (2) This story is very loosely based off of Chicago Fire and as such, shall contain some drama and character deaths. (3) I know I shouldn't be writing ANOTHER new story but this came into my head the other night and I just had to get it down on paper (well, on virtual paper) and share it with you all. (4) Not beta read but if you would like to, feel free to contact me. (5) Reviews and feedback are most welcome. No flames though. These will be ignored and deleted.

**ONE**

**ERIC POV**

_Fuck it's hot_, I think as I kick the door down and call out. "Anyone here! Call out!" I shout, peering through the hazy smoke and growing flames. I hated house fires, hated them because they started by ignorance and stupidity. After almost thirty minutes of checking, we call all clear and leave the house; the truck boys spray the house down, the flames of the building dying down almost instantly.

"Good work, Northman," the happy voice of our Chief Stan Baker stated, hand on my shoulder as he came beside me, "glad no one was inside."

"Seems a little strange, calling in Squad, don't you think Chief?" I was a fire fighter on Rescue Squad of the Shreveport Fire Department and had been for almost five years now. Stan had been the one to recommend me not long after I joined Truck. We were for rescues of the difficult rating. House fires weren't usually our calling, especially when there's no one inside.

"Just being cautious," he replied, grinning and walking off towards his four-wheel-drive. That was strange.

"Hey Lt," came a voice and I spun to see my friend and fellow rescue member, John Quinn standing behind me, "A few of the guys and I are going to a bar tonight after work, wanna join?" I grinned at the idea he suggested. The guys knew I co-owned a bar in Shreveport called _Norse _and we went there almost every week for drinks. Pam, my business partner and fellow owner, keeps telling me to keep them away because they drink all the beer. I just smile and tell her to get over it.

Pam and I met in college when we were in a business class together. Sure the girl was hot and gorgeous and all around beautiful, but she was in no way going to fall to my charms. Pam is, well, she's a girl lover. Has been her whole life, or so she says. So every time the guys and I go to the bar for drinks, Quinn had this thing of hitting on her until she slapped him. "You know she's just gonna hit you and kick you out right?" I reply, heading back to the truck and hopping in the passenger seat. Quinn climbs in the driver seat and grins.

"Yeah, but I know the owner so I'll just get back in," he laughed. I smiled at Quinn; he was a good friend and had been since I started here. He was a year older than me and had been with the Squad longer so I was shocked when he passed up Lieutenant and let me have it. "I don't need it," he had said.

"So, have any plans this weekend?" he asked me, snapping me from my thoughts, "And ladies on the horizon?"

"Not at the moment, Quinn," I replied, as he turned the truck towards the station.

"Dude, you and that chick broke up a year ago. I think its time man."

"Her name was Felicia," I said, slightly annoyed he had brought up my ex again. I was really trying to forget about her, "and its not like I haven't tried dating. I just haven't found the right girl." Quinn chuckled as he pulled into the station and parked the truck. We hoped out and headed inside. I really needed a shower. "Hey, get lunch ordered. I'm gonna grab a quick shower."

After heading to the showers and stripping, I stood in the middle of the stall, the pressure of the water falling over me. I could stand in a shower for hours, if only I didn't have to work. Fifteen minutes later I quickly dressed in the dark grey pants and shirt the Squad wear.

As I walk out of the showers, Quinn grabs my arm. "Hey dude. There's some chick here to see you." I raise an eyebrow, not sure if he's telling the truth or not. "I'm serious," he says, dragging me by the arm and pulling me towards the trucks.

_Fuck._

There, standing in a white sundress with a small yellow cardigan and yellow flats, is Sookie Stackhouse. Her blonde hair falls down her back and her eyes seem entranced as she looks around the station. My eyes can't leave her. She's actually here.

Sookie and I have known each other for over ten years. I met her though her brother, Jason, who just happens to be (or may, was) my best friend. We all grew up in the small town of Bon Temps, an hour's drive from Shreveport and while I had gone into the fire fighters, Jason had become a sheriff's deputy. We had all grown up, the three of us and though Sookie was three years younger than Jason and I, she still hung around us like she was a bad smell. But I hadn't mind. I'd stuck up for the girl. Especially when she hit eighteen and her features formed. The girl was gorgeous, a true Southern Belle and although I was pretty sure I was in love with her from that moment, I never acted on it because of Jason. Well, maybe I had once… but that wasn't important.

"Sook?" I question, using the pet name I used for her. She turned quickly and eyed me and it was then that I saw the redness of her eyes and the tears on her cheeks. I rushed forward and grabbed her, held her cheeks with my hand as I asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She closed her eyes for a brief minute and sobbed before opening them again and answering me.

"Eric, Gran died."

SPOV

Why was I doing this? Why had I travelled an hour to see a guy who obviously didn't want to see us anymore? Five years had gone by since Eric had left Bon Temps for Shreveport to be a fire fighter. I had encouraged him, of course, made him stick to his dream and he had made it without failure. I also heard he opened a bar up with someone he met at college.

I had left Bon Temps the day after Gran died when I finally decided that Eric should to told- and why not? The guy had grown up with us at school and he was always there for me and Jason and Gran. Jason had told me to forget him; obviously they hadn't quite patched up their friendship. But I was adamant to find Eric and tell him. He should know.

I had climbed into my car – an old school yellow Nova that had belonged to Gran before she gave it to me – and started the drive to Shreveport a bundle of nerves. I checked my watch when I left – 4:15pm – and realised that I would get there after the normal closing time and hoped Eric would still be working. The guy had been great when we were younger. He had accepted me and stood up for me when Jason had tried to send me off instead of hanging with them. He was nice. And after… well… that's not important right now.

I pull into Shreveport Station at 5:15pm and am amazed that I kept my time. I could see the open doors and two very large red fire trucks parked ready to be called out at any moment. Parking my Nova next to what looked to be a very overpriced, fancy rich mans red convertible, I grabbed my handbag and made my way inside.

"Excuse me," I said to a larger guy who was walking buy. "Hi, um… I'm looking for Eric. Eric Northman. He works here?" The guy grinned and told me to wait here while he grabbed Eric. As he rushed off I felt the nerve getting the better of me. Why was I here? Eric wouldn't care, wouldn't want to know. Oh god, Gran. I'm thinking of it again. Thinking of how I was the one who had found her, yesterday morning in bed. Gran is usually out of bed by eight each morning so by ten I was worried. The sight that I was greeted with when I opened her door made me scream and cry at the same time. Oh god, now I'm crying. I feel the wetness drip onto my cheeks and I manage to wipe a few away. I can't let him see me like this.

"Sook?" I hear and turn quickly. Oh god, its him, its Eric. Five years and he's still Eric. Still him and I'm still me and I…I… He rushed over to me and grabbed me, held my cheeks in his large hands as he asks me what's wrong and I close my eyes and sob before opening them and answering him plain and simple.

"Eric, Gran died."

_**Well, here is chapter one. The next chapter will have the "incident" that Sookie and Eric referred to. I've had a bunch of ideas and created a heap new stories but I will be finishing the old ones as well as continuing these. Reviews are welcomed and enjoyed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I would love to wake up to Eric every morning. Anyone have any suggestions as to how I can achieve this without my husband finding out? **

**TWO**

_* Flashback *_

_Seven years earlier, when Sookie had recently celebrated her graduation from High School and her acceptance to college. Her brother Jason and his best friend Eric had taken her out to the Graduation party to keep an eye on her and best friend Amelia Broadway but also to drink themselves silly._

_Sookie had dresses casually but still looked every part the Southern Belle she was known to be by adorning a white sundress with red flowers stitched into them along with a red cardigan and red flats. Eric had told them he would drive them in his cherry-red corvette that had been a graduation present from his father when he had graduated. Jason, Eric and Sookie all clambered into the car and drove the fifteen-minute ride to the High School football field where Sookie's class were already celebrating._

_Sookie ran off, leaving her brother and his friend in the car to find her best friend. Eric and Jason had grabbed two beers and hung back, watching as Sookie danced with Amelia and her current boyfriend and Jason had muttered how he hopped Sookie didn't get too drunk._

_An hour later and Jason had left Eric all by himself by the corvette after he had run into his ex-girlfriend Crystal who wanted to say hi, and by hi, Eric supposed they were going to go and fuck in the woods. Sipping on what had to be his seventh beer, Eric chuckled as Sookie smoothed up to him and pulled him out into the crowd to dance. _

_A twenty-one year old, past student at a graduation party wasn't unseen; as Eric had remembered a few of the upper class-men attend his and Jason's party. Sookie moved against Eric's body as the music pumped around them and after he finished his drink, his hands were free to make their way up and down her sides. _

_There was so doubt in his mind that Sookie was a beautiful woman and soon after she had turned eighteen he had noticed her even more, not just as his best-friend's younger sister. She looped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Wanna get out of here," before pretty much pulling him off the dance floor and towards his car. Eric knew he should have stopped her before they even reached the corvette but the blood in his body was not flowing to his brain._

"_Eric," she whispered, pulling him over to his car and lying on the hood, her legs wrapping around his own and pulling him down, their lips meeting briefly before she giggled, "I've always loved you," she said gently and Eric grinned, pressed his lips to hers again and trailed a hand over her knee and slightly up her leg. "Mmm… just like that baby," she groaned out and it was then that Eric realised how drunk Sookie was._

_He pulled away and she pouted. "Sorry Sook," he said, taking her hand and making her sit up, "but I'll not have you puking on my car after you profess your love to me." She groaned again and made to move off the car. "No way girlie, we're taking you home."_

_Soon enough, Eric had entered her home, carrying a very tired and very drunk Sookie up the stairs, Adele Stackhouse glaring sternly at her granddaughter. Jason returned in the early hours of the morning to find Eric passed out on the couch and his sister throwing her stomach contents up in her bathroom. He had tried to sneak in but Adele caught him by the ear and gave him a good stern yelling at before demanding he get cleaned up and sober by the time Sookie was downstairs._

_Eric had managed to go without a hangover or vomiting though as he sat at the kitchen table, a cup of steaming fresh hot coffee in his hands, the same couldn't be told for Sookie. She emerged from upstairs wearing a white tee and shorts and grabbed the cup of coffee from Eric's hands. "So, about last night," he started, watching the blush rise from her neck as she finished the last of the coffee._

"_It was a mistake Eric, a drunken mistake that I am so…so sorry for," she finished for him, coming to sit beside him at the table, "I hope it hadn't ruined our friendship." Not being able to speak words, Eric just shook his head and watched as she grinned, placed the cup in the sink and began making waffles for breakfast. Eric knew he was telling himself a lie because last night with Sookie had been the best kiss of his life._

**EPOV**

"Eric, Gran died." The words are still replaying in my mind, even now an hour later as we sit in my office in the firehouse. I had told Quinn that I needed to take some personal time and get me a meeting with the Chief, who had gone home for the day. Quinn said he would organise the paperwork and have it signed for me by the next morning. There were just a few guys on call tonight, which was pretty normal for a weeknight so Sookie and had the privacy of the back offices to ourselves.

"Eric," she said, snapping me from my thoughts and I just wanted to wipe her fresh tears away, "the funeral is on Saturday. I wanted to make sure that you knew, just in case you…"

In case I what? Did this girl seriously think I wouldn't attend the funeral of her Gran, the woman that had pretty much raised me? I shook my head and took her small hand in mine, "I want to be there." She nodded and took her hand back, stood and made to leave. "Hey," I said, jumping to my feet and taking a step towards her, "Its great to see you Sookie."

She nodded and I offered to walk her out, grabbing my bag on the way as well. I needed to get home, have a shower and organise what I was going to do about taking personal time. We walked side-by-side out of the firehouse and I noticed she still had the car her Gran had given her after her birthday and it was parked right next to my new convertible. "I should have known that was your car," she laughed, getting her keys out and unlocking her car as I threw my duffle into the backseat of my own car. I chuckled at her and stood in front of her, leaning slightly on my car. "So… I guess I'll see you on Saturday then?"

"Hey, so does Jason still hate me?" The question made her sigh and though I knew I was in no position to ask, I still had to know.

"Eric, it's been five years. You have to give him some time. You were best friends growing up and its because of you that he joins the Sherriff's department." I nodded as she eyed something very interesting off in the distance.

"I'm sorry I bailed on you all," I said, sounding like a teenager again, just like the old days. She smiled and Jesus Christ; she still had the same smile that made me hard in an instant, "I never wanted to Sookie."

"I know Eric, but it still happened, didn't it?" I didn't reply but watched as she opened a door, climbed inside and rolled down the window. "The funeral is at one and the wake starts at three at my place." I nodded and closed her door for her and watched as she drove away, telling myself over and over again that it would not be the last time I saw Sookie Stackhouse.

**SPOV**

On the drive back to Bon Temps my cell phone rang multiple times. One was a message from Jason, asking me – no, begging me – not to go to Shreveport to see Eric. A little late for that, brother dear. The other three times were from Sam, my boss at Merlotte's, letting me know that I could take as much time off as I possibly needed but reminded me that we had a really important function next week due to Sheriff Bud's retirement party.

After an hour of driving I pulled up at Gran's house and saw the lights were on. Jason must have been home, I considered as I made my way inside. Jason was there all right, along with Amelia, Tray, Hoyt and Jessica, Hoy's girlfriend. "Uh… hi guys," I said, placing my bag down on the kitchen table. Jason was glaring at me and Amelia cleared her throat.

"Sookie, did you go see him?" I groaned inwardly and threw my hands up in the air.

"Seriously, Ames," I shouted, "You of all people are judging me?"

"You didn't have to go see him, Sook," she continued, Tray's hand on her back, "He's wanted nothing to do with y'all for five years."

"I know that, but he was in Gran's life as much as the rest of us and I thought he had a right to know. He deserved to know."

Jason scoffed and stood, throwing his arms up in the air at the same time. "What the fuck Sook, Gran hasn't even been dead a day and you're already causing trouble."

"Jason Stackhouse, you shut your fucking mouth," I swore, turning and heading out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room. I threw myself on my bed and felt the tears flow. Jason could be such a redneck asshole sometimes and though I knew he didn't mean it, he knew how to hurt me. I don't know how long I was lying there but soon enough there was a soft knock on my door.

"Hey Sook?" came Amelia's soft voice. She opened the door and let herself in, coming to sit beside me on the bed. Her hand touched my back and soothed me as I continued to cry.

"I don't know what Jason's problem is Ames," I said to her through the pillow and my tears, "Eric was a huge part of Gran's life."

"And your life," she replied. I nodded and felt my breathing go back to normal. "Hey Sook, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to promise not to get mad and to be completely honest, okay?" I nodded. Amelia and I had been best friends since pre-school and I never kept secrets from her and always answered her truthfully. She sighed heavily before finally asking her question.

"Are you still in love with Eric?"

_**Well, I though this would be a nice place to end the chapter. At least we know what happened between Sookie and Eric all those years ago. And I suggest bringing a box of Kleenex to the next chapter which will contain Gran's funeral, Jason and Eric getting into a fistfight and Eric comforting Sookie after someone eats' "Gran's pie." Yes, there will be elements from the series/books in the story but only in a very vague way. Expect to see an appearance by Bill and Alcide in coming chapters also. Though I don't know how each will include them in Sookie's life, I'm sure Eric will be just as pissed as the rest of you. Remember to review. Thanks all.**_


End file.
